


Art Class

by sof26



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Based on a song, Crushes, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof26/pseuds/sof26
Summary: Kageyama has a crush on the boy sitting across him in Art class.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Art Class-beabadobee  
> I hope you like it :) also I suck at summaries sorry

Kageyama Tobio could not deny the fact that his life was boring. His day would consist of going to school, and coming back home, where he would spend most of his time drawing. He didn't have any friends either, or at least the kind he can feel comfortable enough to hang out after school. The black-haired boy lived with his mom, but she was rather absent in his life. 

He had nothing to look forward to really, except for Art class. In there, the blue-eyed boy could do what he liked to do most but to be honest, he'd get more excited to see the small redheaded boy who sat across him, Hinata Shoyo. 

Although he would never admit it, Tobio had fallen for Shoyo. He was uncertain of how his crushing started, or really why he liked the short boy. Maybe it was because every time he smiled so brightly, his hazel eyes would slightly squint, making him look cute as ever. Or maybe it was that bubbly and friendly personality of his that made him stand out in class. 

They always made eye contact, often leaving Kageyama a light blush on his cheeks. Even the redhead sometimes smiled at him, almost as if it was encouragement for the rather tallboy to go talk to him. And he wanted to, he truly did. In fact, Tobio had tried before, but Hinata would always leave the room as soon as the bell rang or stay after class to chat with their teacher.

The blue-eyed boy had never felt such strong feelings for someone he knew so little about. There was even the possibility that Hinata didn't even know Kageyama's name. He'd liked to think that if he would ever talk to the hazel-eyed boy, they would be able to become friends, but deep down his heart told him he just wanted his love to be requited. Tobio knew that was selfish, but all he wanted was to be truly cared for at least one time in his life. 

Last class, their assignment was to draw "something that resembles someone dear to you", as their teacher said. Kageyama was in deep thought, he had unconsciously started his drawing. He didn’t take the time to think what he wanted his piece of art to be, but maybe he should’ve. On his paper, a sunflower field was sketched, though it appeared to be one that stood out from the rest, looking as if it was glowing like the sun. Indeed, the black-haired boy had drawn sunflowers because they reminded him of the lovely boy across him. 

After adding the finishing touches to his drawing, Tobio went to use the bathroom. Once he was back in the classroom, the school bell rang, so he hurried in putting his things away to get home as quickly as possible, leaving behind the sunflowers drawing. His mom was finally gonna be home after being away for so long.

Across from the tallboy’s desk, one person seemed to notice Kageyama leaving his work, but failed to let him know the drawing was left forgotten. A few moments later, that someone took their time to examine the sketch in their hands. They were taken aback by how astonishing it was. If they hadn’t seen the illustration then they would have never guessed that the blue-eyed boy had so much talent. Until their next class together, the short boy treasured the drawing as their own and promised himself that this time they would talk to his talented classmate who also happened to be their long time crush. 

Back at home, Kageyama felt disappointed and was on the verge of tears. His mom had a change of plans, so she wouldn’t be back until a couple of more days. Why would she promise him something she was unable to do? For Tobio though, this was nothing new, she had broken promises in the past after all. 

To make matters worse, he found out that the drawing he was so proud of doing that day wasn’t with the rest of his belongings. The boy was so upset, he had dinner and went to bed right after, forgetting to do his homework or try to sketch something new. 

The next day in class, Kageyama was surprised, to say the least, to find Hinata standing beside his seat. “Uh...Hello? Do you need help with anything?’’ _God, can’t you be any more awkward?_ “Hi! You forgot this yesterday, but don’t worry I took good care of it, see? No wrinkles!” The redhead talked just like expected him to, enthusiastically with the biggest smile plastered on his face. Neither of them noticed the blush on each other’s faces. “T-thanks” Was all Tobio was able to reply. 

“Don’t worry! You have so much talent, Kageyama! I wish I could draw like that, you know.” This was not a dream, he really knew the black-haired boy’s name. _Don’t panic, it’s alright._

The tallboy scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Uh...Thanks, I’m sure you can draw pretty good too.”

“Well, not as good as you, though. But Thanks! Maybe I could show you some of my work sometime and you can give me some feedback. Oh! How about after class?” 

“What class?” Kageyama’s brain seemed to stop functioning. Was he really having a conversation with his crush? _Damn it, try to be normal for once._

“Haha, well after this one. Unless you can’t today then I can show you another da-” 

“No! No, I mean, today is fine.’’ Tobio wished there was a hole nearby so he could crawl there and never come back to the real world.

“That’s great! I’ll go to my seat now but wait for me after class is over!” And with that, the cheerful boy was gone. 

The black-haired boy was left in shock. He could feel his heart about to explode. Did he just have a conversation with Hinata? It can’t be. He even asked him to hang out after school. _It’s not that the redhead actually wants to hang out with you, he’s just showing you his sketches, nothing more._ Kageyama’s insecurities might have tried to make him feel down, but nothing would ever, not after what just happened. It didn’t matter if they only spent time together for just a couple of minutes, it would be enough for Tobio to feel content. 

When the bell signaled class was over, Kageyama started to feel his palms sweaty, wondering if this was actually a good idea. Too late too back down now, though, since the smaller boy was approaching him. 

“Hey, Kageyama! I was thinking that maybe before showing you my stuff we can go get some ice cream. My treat!” This boy was so damn nice it was making Kageyama’s heart burst with joy. How could he reject the offer to such a beautiful smile? “Ok, sounds good.”

“Yay! Then we should go now, I know this place that has the best ice cream in Japan, but it’s kind of far from here so we should go now!” After that, Hinata unconsciously grabbed Kageyama’s hand and went on their way to a fun afternoon. 

That day Hinata never showed his sketches to Kageyama. Maybe that was just an excuse for the hazel-eyed to ask out the blue-eyed boy. Even if it was, it didn’t matter to Kageyama, for he had spent some time with his new favorite person.

Back at home now, the tall boy can’t seem to wrap in his head the thought of having actually hung out with Hinata. It was too good to be true. Kageyama wondered how a person as bright as the hazel-eyed boy had wanted to spend time with someone as dull as him. But what was more shocking to him was that the short boy wanted to hang out again, as a date.

  
_Maybe it was all part of an illusion in my head_. If what happened today was nothing but a mere dream, Tobio just hoped he would never have to wake up.


End file.
